1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a jet vane thrust vector control unit for use in steering a missile immediately after the missile has been launched. More specifically, this invention relates to a jet vane thrust vector control unit which will steer a missile as long as it is needed and is easily and quickly jettisoned when it is no longer needed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is, in certain cases, highly desirable to launch a missile vertically and, immediately after launch, to steer the missile into horizontal or nearly horizontal trajectory. Conventional airframe surfaces, such as fins, cannot provide the necessary control because of incapability at low initial speed. In such cases, stability may be maintained by an auto-pilot system through movable jet vanes. These jet vanes are affixed to the missile in the path of the exhaust gases and are designed to be manipulated to control the flow direction of the exhaust gases and, thus, the trajectory of the missile. Jet vanes can also be used to control the roll motion of the missile. These controls enable the missile to achieve stable flight in a vertical launch from a stationary platform. Since the jet vanes are movable they may then be manipulated to steer the missile into a desired horizontal flight path. Having accomplished these functions, if the vanes are no longer needed, they become so much excess baggage and more efficient use of fuel may be realized if the jet vane system be jettisoned after the missile has attained a satisfactory in-flight attitude. According to the present invention, a method and apparatus for vertical missile launch control is provided which enables a missile to be vertically launched from a relatively fixed or slow moving surface platform; be stabilized during initial acceleration; accomplish a maneuver at low Mach and then to pursue intercept a target with greater efficiency.